Toa Tripax
The Toa Tripax are a nomadic team of Toa who travel the Matoran Universe, currently led by Stelvak. Although they were originally an average team of six Toa, a tragedy befell them, leaving two members dead, three mutated, and the last one psychologically damaged. History Like many teams of Toa, the Tripax started out as six Matoran who were deemed worthy of Toa Stones. These six were Stelvak, Acania, Glyros, Avakrom, Raleeas, and Kortiro. After electing Kortiro as their leader, the Toa Tripax went about performing the normal duties of Toa, defending their homeland and its inhabitants as well as upholding the Three Virtues. Not much is known about this period of their history, as the Toa Tripax rarely talk about it. This can be credited to the disaster that befell the Toa team, ending what had been their normal lives up until that point. This is an event that the Toa Tripax are particularly reserved about. All that is known is that Stelvak, Glyros, and Avakrom became mutated, while Raleeas and Kortiro were killed outright. Acania managed to escape, but her mentality was notably affected. Makuta Skrage is also known to have been involved in the tragedy, losing his arm during it's events. The surviving Toa Tripax spent quite a bit of time battling the aftershock and trauma of their tragedy, barely managing to hold together through it. Glyros is usually spoken of by his teammates as being the one who kept them together through their ordeal, as well as coming up with the idea that Stelvak be their leader in wake of Kortiro's death. After their recuperation, the Toa Tripax resumed their duties as a team of Toa. However, they became nomads, leaving their homeland to travel in search of any situations that may benefit from their assistance. Glyros' acquired ship, the Takea Fang, was their primary method of transportation. At some point, the team decided to head to Metru Nui, where they planned to get new supplies and take a short rest from their travels. However, their unfamiliarity with the city meant that the had to take some directions to the Ga-Metru docks from a Le-Matoran called Nessitar. Unknown to the Toa, Skrage had been assembling a small team tasked with taking them down. Nessitar was one of his closest accomplices in the planning. The directions that the Toa received led them to a relatively uninhabited part of the island, where they were ambushed by Skrage and his team. There was quite a bit of back and forth fighting, which brought the attention of Nucriz, a nearby Ta-Matoran who was also a member of the Ta-Metru Guard. He became entangled with the battle, taking sides with the Toa just before they beat a hasty retreat on their ship. Skrage's team readily gave chase, and the attacks from both sides grew so great that both teams ended up capsizing on a mysterious island that, up until that point, was unseen and unknown to any of them. The island was called Straitus Nui. Members * Stelvak, Toa of Air (leader) * Avakrom, Toa of Ice * Glyros, Toa of Stone * Acania, Toa of Water Former Members * Kortiro, Toa of Magnetism (deceased; former leader) * Raleeas, Toa of Fire (deceased) Trivia * All of the Toa Tripax had silver as a secondary color. * Each member of the team had their own unique staff with which they could channel their powers. Stelvak's was the Hurricane Staff, Glyros' the Tremor Staff, Acania's the Tsunami Staff, Avakrom's the Saw Staff, Kortiro's the Atom Staff, and Raleeas' the Exothermic Staff. Category:Toa Teams Category:User:Stelvak